


Firestorm

by RaijiMagiwind



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Roxas - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief Overview: Roxas and Axel, two friends, who may be more then that? Join them on the wild ride as they figure that out and try to avoid there fellow members of the Organization whom might do anything to them...</p><p>Premise: Roxas and Axel, two members of Organization XIII, that happen to also be in general friends within this group. They seem to always give each other a hard time, but it's only in jest, or is it? Over time it seems the two have begun to discover that they may feel possibly more for each other, then just that of mere friendship. Could there be a brewing love between them? If so, will it last?</p><p>On top of this, they have to deal with there fellow Organization members and there attitude towards this potential relationship. What will they do about it? Will they try to stop it? Well join me this wild ride and see what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> \--This story is one of the titles I have on FF.net and am bringing over.  
> It does contain Yaoi, lemon and similar themes. Please consider yourself warned and to turn a way if you not into Yaoi, M/M relationships or other similar themes.
> 
> NOTE! BE WARNED, HEAVY YAOI ACTION AS STORY PROGRESSES! For those who are not of this mindset, please read no further, as the further this story series progresses, more heavy explicit Yaoi nature material may be seen or read. This includes potential sexual situations and such related content.
> 
> Side Notes: I also do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything associated with them. I create this story strictly for fun and enjoyment. I am happy to take ideas from the readers on what they may wish to see between Roxas and Axel, as well as potential future KH related match ups. This is both my first story, and my first Yaoi fan fiction, so please feel free to comment. I enjoy hearing from my readers!

Chapter 1- "Kiss Me"

It all began as a joke, to tease poor Roxas. Unfortunately Axel never thought what he started as a prank would turn on him though. It started as simple things, such as catching Roxas off guard by trying to corner him somewhere. It would be accompanied by a caress, or a peck on the cheek. Roxas would always look at Axel shocked, not sure what had happened. At least till he heard Axel snicker at Roxas' reddening cheeks. This would usually end up with Roxas getting annoyed and calling Axel an idiot before he stomped off frowning. Every time Axel would end up chasing after Roxas, calling after him, saying sorry, that it had been a joke.

That's what had happened again today, though this time, after it happened, Roxas had slapped Axel across the face, before running off. Axel ending up running after Roxas, his black Organization cloak fluttering behind him along with his fire red hair. Unlike the other times, this time Axel's green eyes wore a mask of hurt as felt Roxas' hand across his face. It was only just starting to sink in to him, that he may have had feelings for Roxas, beyond there mere friendship.

They ending up dropping through a portal to Twilight Town, just outside the mansion entrance. He managed to grab Roxas once, only to have him wiggle out of his white jacket with its red collar and black checker pattern near the entrance, where it still lay. He told Axel to leave him alone, and ran into the forest area, with Axel still following behind him. He could see his blond haired, blue eyed friend not to far ahead, the black shirt and black and cream pants making darting motions among the trees.

He managed to get close enough to Roxas again to grab him this time he latched his hand around Roxas' wrist. He held to Roxas tightly this time, not wanting Roxas to get away from him again. Roxas tried to pull away from Axel's grasp, only to feel Axel pull at his hand. He turned his head back towards Axel.

"Let me go, and leave me alone Axel," he said, still a little annoyed.

Axel pulled Roxas again, this time to force Roxas to have to turn to face him. When Roxas turned toward Axel, his eyes fell upon his friends face, where he saw the sadness in Axel's eyes.

"Roxas, please wait…" Axel pleaded sadly, "I'm sorry…I really am…please…"

Axel tried to pull Roxas a little closer as he also moved forward. The action caused Roxas to become pinned between Axel and the tree behind him. Axel looked Roxas in the eyes as he tried to speak.

"Roxas…I…" he tried to say uncertainly.

Roxas watched Axel's face, the expression was one of uncertainty, and confusion. It was as if Axel wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Roxas. Roxas blinked lightly as he felt Axel release his wrist and moved to place his hands against the tree, on either side of Roxas' head. Axel then turned away, only to end up looking at his feet. Roxas looked at Axel uncertainly.

"Axel…what's the matter…" he asked a little afraid.

"Were friends right," Axel ended up asking. He was still staring at the ground. "I mean…do you consider me just merely a friend…"

Roxas was still confused about his own feeling as well as surprised that Axel was asking that sort of question. He wasn't sure how to answer though, as he too was trying to figure out his feelings. After a few moments though, everything seemed to click in his mind. Like Axel, he wasn't sure if whether he too liked Axel as more then just a simple friend.

"We've been friends since we met Axel," Roxas replied, his voice wavering slightly. "But I…"

He stopped for a moment, not sure how to word what he wanted to say next. He wiggled his body slightly so that he could bring up his arm and brought his hand to lift Axel's chin up, so that he could looked in Axel's sad eyes. As he did so, Axel's gaze met Roxas', where he saw a similar expression in his blonde hair friends eyes.

"Roxas…what's wrong…" Axel asked.

Roxas didn't say anything at first, though after a few moments he leaned forward just slightly, standing on his tip toes.

"I…think…." Roxas started to say. "I think I consider you friendship, more then just that…"

Axel eyes widened slightly as he felt happy, if you could call it that. It was his turn to blink as he leaned forward and placed his forehead against Roxas'.

"Roxas…I …" Axel tried to speak, but his words seemed as if they not ready to come out.

Roxas smiled softly as he brought his other hand up to Axel's face, caressing the cheek.

"You love me…" Roxas said. "That's what your trying to say, aren't you?"

Axel nodded silently, not sure what to say. He just took Roxas' hand as it caressed his face and held it tightly.

"I do love you, Roxas. I wasn't certain till now. It's why I was doing what I was doing."

"I know," Roxas replied. "I reacted the way I did, because I too wasn't sure of my own feelings."

He looked up towards Axel's eyes, as he spoke once more.

"You see, I love you too, Axel," He said continuing to look at Axel. "So will you kiss me again? Will you kiss me here?"

He pointed to his lips as Axel, nodded. He leaned towards Axel as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Axel moved forward, as he grabbed Roxas and lifted him lightly, pinning him against the tree. His lips connected with Roxas', as he allowed it to go what ever way Roxas wanted it to. Roxas felt the tree against his back, but didn't care, because Axel was there. He returned the kiss deeply, parting Axel's mouth and enjoying being there with only him, and Axel, no one else.


	2. Simple Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Overview: Roxas and Axel, two friends, who may be more then that? Join them on the wild ride as they figure that out and try to avoid there fellow members of the Organization whom might do anything to them...
> 
> Premise: Roxas and Axel, two members of Organization XIII, that happen to also be in general friends within this group. They seem to always give each other a hard time, but it's only in jest, or is it? Over time it seems the two have begun to discover that they may feel possibly more for each other, then just that of mere friendship. Could there be a brewing love between them? If so, will it last?
> 
> On top of this, they have to deal with there fellow Organization members and there attitude towards this potential relationship. What will they do about it? Will they try to stop it? Well join me this wild ride and see what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE NOTES ON CHAPTER ONE

Chapter 2- "Simple Pleasures

Axel took in the kiss, letting Roxas' tongue part his lips. As Roxas pushed open Axel's mouth with his tongue, he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as he felt himself lifted off the ground and felt the tree against his back. To him Axel, tasted like cinnamon, sweet and fiery. Axel felt the warmth of Roxas' body against his, as he savored the deep kiss between them. Roxas was like sweet honey. The simple spark of once locked away passion, had now been unleashed. After a few moments, Axel pulled away and released Roxas, letting him down from against the tree. Roxas stood for a brief moment, his eyes sparkling, before he allowed his body to slide down against the tree, till he was sitting at its base. He felt breathless from the kiss, as he watched Axel joined him at the base of the tree. Axel sat close to him, so that he could feel Roxas' warmth.

"Roxas…" Axel spoke quietly.

Roxas stopped Axel's word's with a simple touch of his finger against his lips. He then rested his head against Axel's shoulder.

"Don't speak…just do…" he whispered softly to Axel.

Axel nodded lightly as he too leaned his own head against Roxas, so that they now sat at the base of the tree leaning against Roxas, and Roxas against him. The closeness felt nice as they both just sat there and enjoyed each others presence.

A short time had passed as they sat together at the base of the tree, just enjoying each others company. Axel stirred first, and doing so also stirred Roxas, whom it appeared had begun to fall asleep against Axel's shoulder. Axel decided to move forward, just enough so that he could then turn his body and move so that he placed himself over Roxas' small form. Roxas looked up towards Axel's face as he leaned in closer to Roxas. Roxas' face flushed lightly as Axel moved toward him. He could feel Axel's warmth so close, but wasn't certain of what he had planned.

"Axel…what…" Roxas began.

Axel only lifted his own hand, to place his finger against Roxas' lips. As he did so, he smiled.

"Didn't you say earlier, Don't speak…just do…" he whispered Roxas' own word back at him.

Roxas nodded slightly as Axel moved his finger away and leaned into Roxas. As he did so, Roxas brought his hands towards Axel's face, cupping it lightly, as Axel went to kiss Roxas. The simple touch was electric between them. Roxas easily welcomed Axel's warm soft lips against his. As Axel kissed Roxas, he wrapped his arms around Roxas this time, and as he did so, lifted Roxas away from the tree. Roxas too became wrapped in the kiss and leaned forward. They tried to make it last as long as they could, but because of the way they where positioned, Roxas ended up leaned forward a little too far, and there kiss ended with Roxas sprawled on top of Axel, with Axel lying on his back.

"Whoops…" said Roxas trying not to laugh.

Of course that didn't work to well either as Axel started to laugh at Roxas' slightly perplexed expression. Roxas began to laugh too, and they did so for a few minutes. Roxas slid off of Axel's stomach after a few moments, so that Axel could sit up. Axel just lay there for a few more moments before he did sit up. He looked over at Roxas whom was sitting watching him, much like a puppy. Axel scooted his way over to Roxas and took him in his arms, tracing Roxas' cheek, before he kissed Roxas again.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the trees, another was watching them. The black cloak, fluttered only slightly as he watched. The male figure watched as Axel and Roxas seemed to be enjoying themselves, much to the watchers disgust. He turned and leaned against the one tree he was hiding behind and ran his hand for a moment through his purple hair. The watcher was none other then the brooding and scheming Zexion. He turned back to continue to watch them some more.

Axel and Roxas continued to enjoy each others company, not even noticing that they had a watcher, somewhat oblivious to the things happening around them. Roxas was wrapped in Axel's arms, his fingers tracing along Roxas' body. He had been into another kiss between them, and Axel's hands had traced there way down towards Roxas' waist. He had slid his hand under Roxas' shirt as he traced around Roxas' navel and further down. He was about to take another step closer when he heard a faint sound. Roxas it seemed had heard something too, as he broke from the embrace and was looking around. As he turned lightly to look around, his hand brushed against a branch on the ground. His hand instinctively grasped it, as he looked back at Axel.

"What was that? Did you hear it?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded as he got up slowly and looked around. In the shadows of the trees Zexion cursed at himself, as he ducked behind the tree he was using to hide behind. When he went to go and try to step over a little to get a better look, he managed to step on a small branch, which made a soft snapping sound. He could hear Axel getting closer to where he was hiding. Finally Axel said something.

"Who's out there! Show yourself!" he said angrily.

A small ball of fire formed in Axel's hand as he continued to scan the area. Zexion debated on running, but it would be his luck, that Axel would catch him first, since he was so close. So instead he stepped out from behind the tree and faced Axel. Axel's eyes widened at first when he saw Zexion. Roxas just glared at him, as he had turned towards Axel's direction, and was in the process of getting up.

"So did I disturb you two lovebirds?" Zexion spat at Axel with a look of a devilish smirk on his face. "And if I did, what are you going to do about it."

Axel's face was a mask of annoyance, but became more anger as Zexion made that comment. He chose to respond with one of his own.

"At least I'm not chasing after a psycho nut chick, who won't give me the light of day…" Axel spat back at Zexion. "What makes you think that crazy bitch would ever find you interesting."

That seemed to flip the switch in Zexion's mind, because the next thing he did was lunge towards Axel, with a look of fury on his face.

"Don't you EVER speak of Larexene that way!" he screamed at Axel. "I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

He lunged towards Axel's throat, and Axel was ready to launch the fireball in his hand, but he didn't need to as he saw before Zexion did it seemed the blur of something brown whiz past the space between them. Roxas had gotten up and appeared to wielding a small two foot piece of branch. The branch caused Zexion to jump back, but not before it clipped him in the face. He screeched as the branch left a small four inch gash across his right cheek. He turned to see Roxas standing next to Axel, holding a small branch and looking like he might kill him.

"Get the hell out of here Zexion! It may be a stupid piece of tree, but I'm pretty sure I can stab it through your neck right about now!" Roxas snapped.

Zexion just glared a the both of them as he brought his hand up to his face and held it against the gash. He felt his glove become soaked with blood, as he held it there. A few pieces of his hair had also been tinged with the red liquid, which seemed to upset him. He made a move to try and go for Roxas this time, but was met with the tip of the branch touching his throat. He stopped, and glared at both of them. He probably could have easily took the branch and snapped it, but didn't. Instead he backed away just continuing to glare at the two of them, before he turned and opened a portal stepping through it.

"I will get you both back for this, mark my words!" He said before he disappeared.

Axel and Roxas relaxed as Zexion left them, and looked at each other. Roxas dropped the stick that he had used to attack Zexion with.

"Well I think maybe we should find somewhere else to go." said Axel.

Roxas nodded to Axel as he took Axel's hand.

"Well then lets go find us somewhere where we can be together without interruptions." replied Roxas.

Roxas tugged at Axel's hand as he began to move. Axel began to walk, letting Roxas lead the way.


	3. Seclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Overview: Roxas and Axel, two friends, who may be more then that? Join them on the wild ride as they figure that out and try to avoid there fellow members of the Organization whom might do anything to them...
> 
> Premise: Roxas and Axel, two members of Organization XIII, that happen to also be in general friends within this group. They seem to always give each other a hard time, but it's only in jest, or is it? Over time it seems the two have begun to discover that they may feel possibly more for each other, then just that of mere friendship. Could there be a brewing love between them? If so, will it last?
> 
> On top of this, they have to deal with there fellow Organization members and there attitude towards this potential relationship. What will they do about it? Will they try to stop it? Well join me this wild ride and see what happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE FIRST CHAPTER.

Chapter 3- "Seclusion"  
The idea to escape to another place for axel and Roxas, was what they both needed for now. Even more so, after the unsettling visit from Zexion. The words he left them with were still on both of there minds. It was a haunting promise of revenge.

"…I will get you both back for this…"

Axel had closed his eyes for a moment. He knew only oh so well that Zexion was the type who would find a way to make those words come true. He wasn't called the "Cloaked Schemer" for nothing. He would make it happen. It was only a matter of time.

Roxas on the other hand was continuing to lead Axel back towards the mansion, and its entrance, where he picked up his jacket from the place it landed earlier. He knew there blossoming relationship would more then likely be plagued by more visits by other members of the Organization. This would make their relationship and rocky one indeed. He also knew quite well that down the line if Axel truly chose to become more involved in his life that even for him, it would only be a matter of time before the others turned on him as well. He turned back to look briefly at Axel.

"Where do you think we should go?" he asked.

The red haired one looked at his companion.

"I'm not really sure where we could go…" he replied.

He tried to think of a place where they could go. A place they could hide away for a while. As he did so, Roxas also continued to think as well.

'Where would be the perfect place for us right now…' he thought.

As they both tried to think of a place to go, Axel came up behind him and embraced him a light yet comforting embrace. Roxas apparently was still a little bit preoccupied in thought when he had done so, for he nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact.

"Holy…" he yelped. "You nearly scared me to death…"

Axel but pouted at the comment. He pretended to feel insulted.

"So are you trying to say that you thought I was Zexy, coming back for revenge already?"

Roxas kind of gave him a blank look, and he placed his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll come make due on his words eventually, but even I'm quite certain he won't collect this soon. He's the type who's going to wait…believe me…"

Roxas frowned slightly. Then he glanced up slightly, just enough so that his gaze connected with Axel's briefly. He then kissed his forehead before lightly pulling away.

"I know…" he sighed. "But it still makes me nervous…Anyway, let's go…"

"Did you think of somewhere then?" Axel asked.

"Yes, an old cave I used to hide in once in a while. It's at the beach. A little bit of fun to get to though, but good enough for now."

He then sort of chewed the bottom of his lip a little.

"Of course, in order to get to it, we'll have to get a little wet…"

He watched as Axel cringed slightly at he mention of water. He and water were not the best of buddies. At least not large bodies of the stuff. Yet, if it meant being near Roxas, he would suck up.

"Not exactly words I wanted to hear man, but I guess I'll trudge through the horrid stuff if it means being with you. Of course you know I want some sort of reward for compensation of emotional distress…"

He smirked softly as Roxas just shook his head. He didn't even bother asking what sort of reward Axel wanted as he already had some ideas just from the look he was getting from Axel.

So Roxas and Axel headed for this cave, traveling to the beach at least via portal. They could have easily chosen to travel straight to the cave that way, but Roxas refused.

"Nope, You have to earn your reward…" he smirked at Axel.

Axel just pouted as he trudged through the waist deep water with the setting sun at there back. As they climbed up the edge that led into the cave, Roxas made it up first. He wandered in a short distance and turned on what appeared to be a small lantern to at least give some light till they could get things together.

Inside the cave, one could see that the had been made semi-livable by someone, since there where several blankets in one corner as well as some other items, including a few books and other trinkets. There where also at least one or two more small lanterns around in the pale light from the one lantern. Over near the entrance but far enough away to keep from being put out by water from the beach, was small fire pit and some wood stacked opposite of it. Axel looked around at all that was there and was actually impressed.

"Wow…" He continued to look around. "You kind of made this a home away from home, didn't you?"

Roxas smiled. "I guess…but first, off with that half soaked cloak. You can drape it on the cord along the wall."

Axel looked towards the one wall, where there was length of heavy cord strung along the wall, anchored with some strong looking anchors hammered into the stone. He of course wasn't going to hesitate to do something Roxas asked of him.

Meanwhile Roxas was nearby and had grabbed a few of the blankets and set them up for them to sit or lay on later. He put a few others to the side. He then turned to look back at Axel, who was now standing there in nothing but his boots and pants, watching him intently.

"You should get out of those wet clothes too you know…" he smirked as he watched Roxas.

"Yes, true, but how about a fire first…hummm…?" was his reply.

Axel looked back over at the pile of wood and walked towards it grabbing a few pieces then took them to the small pit and placed them in it. He then summoned a small ball of fire and set it to the wood to light it on fire. As he did all this Roxas had taken the time to remove his shirt and shoes and place them over near Axel's cloak. Axel turned to see him waiting for him. He pulled off his own boots and tossed them next to Roxas'.

"I trudged through that horrid water for you, just so we could get here. Now it's time to pay up…like you promised…."

He smirked softly as Roxas came towards him. He wrapped his arms around the red haired male in a deep embrace. He stood on his toes but briefly, till Axel lifted him up and kissed him. Roxas pulled back a little resting his head against his companions.

"Yes, I did promise…but we're going to take our time…" he replied, smiling softly back


End file.
